riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Officer
Class Description This class covers both civilian and military police and security troops, with training focusing on subdual and intimidation rather than direct combat capability. Because the job may require subduing rioters, rudimentary power-armor training is provided. Class Requirements IQ 9, ME 9, PS 10 or higher. Class Benefits OCC Bonuses +1 on Initiative at levels 1, 3, 7, 10, and 14. +1 to save vs. illusion and mind control, +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, 12, and 15 OCC Skills Language: Native (+15%) Mathematics: Basic (+20%) Radio: Basic (+15%) Streetwise (+20%) Find Contraband, Weapons, & Cybernetics (+10%) Interrogation (+10%) Intelligence (+15%) Recognize Weapon Quality (+12%) Lore: Demon & Monster (+10%) Lore: Magic (+10%) Research (+20%) - Replaces Investigation skill as found in Coalition War Campaign. Pilot: Hovercraft (+10%) Pilot: Robots & Power Armor (Basic) Pilot: Robot Combat Elite: Select one power armor model or series (Coalition always SAMAS) Wrestling or Boxing (player's choice) WP Blunt WP Energy Rifle WP Energy Pistol Hand-to-Hand Expert (can be upgraded to Martial Arts or Assassin for one skill, or one of the specialized hand-to-hand skills for a minimum of two skills with GM approval) Available Special Training Some specially-qualified personnel may be given additional training in additional fields of study. These fields are described below, with requirements. Inspector Prerequisites: IQ 11, ME 11 Excluded Training: Special Response Skills: Contacts (+20%) Escape Artist (+15%) Literacy (+20%) Photography (+10%) Research (+40%) - Replaces OCC bonus Surveillance Systems (+20%) Special Response Prerequisites: IQ 10, ME 12, PP 14 Excluded Training: Inspector Skills: Climbing (+20%) Land Navigation (+10%) Running Sniper WP Shield OCC Related Skills Select four skills from one of the following categories of special training, with a +10% bonus: Communications, Electronics, Espionage, Mechanical, Military, Piloting, Rogue, Technical. These skills represent a more in-depth area of training the character has received. Select eight from the following list at Level 1, and an additional skill at Levels 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. All new skills start at Level 1. Communications: Any (+10%) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Any Espionage: Any Horsemanship: Basic only Mechanical: Basic and Automotive only unless selected as an MOS Medical: Paramedic only (+5%) unless selected as an MOS Military: None, unless selected as an MOS Physical: Any Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+5%) Science: Math only unless selected as an MOS Technical: Any (+10%) WP: Any Wilderness: None Secondary Skills Select four skills from the Secondary Skills list in Rifts: Ultimate Edition, plus an additional skill at Levels 3, 6, and 9. These skills receive no bonus except IQ if applicable. Standard Equipment One energy rifle, one energy pistol, one suit body armor as appropriate for nation and service category, six long E-clips for each weapon, two fragmentation grenades, two smoke grenades, neural mace, vibro-knife, utility belt, chemical warfare equipment (mask, suit for non-body armor situations), dress uniform, field uniform, two canteens, load-bearing harness, rucksack, portable translator, two sets of handcuffs, and additional weapon of choice. Cybernetics Starts with clock calendar. Authorized Upon Assignment Any weapons and ammunition, vehicle types, or surveillance equipment as dictated by mission requirements. May request items directly, or may be issued them. Category:Statistics